Malam Minggu Mingyu
by wonpil
Summary: Mingyu merasa, Karma seperti sedang menertawai nasib buruknya kali ini. SEVENTEEN. Mingyu side-story from "Kemudian". Hinted!SoonHoon, broken!JiGyu.


**Warning** : open-ending, non-formal language, **super-dramatical yet absurd story.**

 _This story was written as a sequel of "Kemudian", it'll be good if you read it before this, but eventho you're not, that's fine._

* * *

Malam minggu ini, Mingyu teringat Wonwoo.

Biasanya, mereka akan menghabiskan malam minggu yang menyenangkan dengan bergumul dalam satu selimut sambil menonton film dari berbagai negara dan _genre_. Terkadang sambil makan _ramyun_ dengan keju, atau berpotong-potong _pizza_ sampai perut mereka sakit.

Atau dihari lain, mereka akan pergi jalan-jalan ke Dongdaemun, mampir ke kafe favorit mereka, memesan kopi hitam dan jus jeruk (karena Wonwoo tidak suka kopi) lalu mengobrol tentang segala sesuatu sampai mereka lelah tertawa atau diusir oleh pelayan kafe.

Mingyu selalu menggambarkan Wonwoo sebagai rumah.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia harus pindah karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan _rumahnya_ yang lama.

Sekarang dia ada ditempat yang sama seperti biasanya, menu yang sama, hanya bedanya dia sendiri. Tidak ada Wonwoo. Tentu saja, mereka 'kan sudah putus seminggu yang lalu.

Sekarang Mingyu harus membiasakan diri dengan Jihoon yang sibuk dan sedikit ketus. Membiasakan dengan hubungannya yang baru. Dengan _rumahnya_ yang baru.

Kemudian ia teringat Wonwoo yang setiap pagi akan memasakkan _ramyun_ dengan telur dan keju setiap pagi. Dengan sabar menunggunya bangun dan kemudian akan melihatnya makan _ramyun_ -nya sampai habis.

"Melihatmu makan sudah membuatku kenyang, _kok_."

Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja sebenarnya. Tentu saja, empat tahun tidaklah sebentar untuk sebuah hubungan dua remaja beranjak dewasa yang terjebak dalam apa yang orang-orang bilang dengan cinta terlarang.

Tapi Mingyu merasa ada yang aneh dari Wonwoo akhir-akhir itu. Mereka jadi jarang berkomunikasi dan hanya ngobrol seperlunya. Awalnya Mingyu tidak sadar, ia sibuk sekali dengan persiapan acara kepanitiaan kampusnya.

Kemudian pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil jadi berujung pada masalah besar. Mingyu sering menginap di _sauna_ karena tidak ingin bertemu Wonwoo yang akan khawatir dan berceloteh panjang padanya. Ia sudah pusing tentang kegiatan kampus, omelan Wonwoo tidak membantu sama sekali.

Saat itulah ia bertemu Jihoon, di suatu kesempatan ketika ia mencari bahan dekorasi untuk acara kampusnya. Katakan Mingyu gila, tapi ada sesuatu dalam diri Jihoon yang menarik Mingyu ingin mengetahuinya.

Pertemuan itu berlanjut begitu saja, Mingyu terbuai karenanya. Ia jadi sadar bahwa ia jarang sekali pulang ke apartemen-nya dan Wonwoo kecuali untuk berganti pakaian atau mengambil barang yang dibutuhkannya. Pesan dan telefon Wonwoo terabaikan, ia terbuai oleh senyum kecil atau pembicaraan serius dengan Jihoon.

Mingyu merasa hubungannya dengan Wonwoo sudah tidak perlu lagi dilanjutkan. Ia punya Jihoon, dan Jihoon punya segala yang Wonwoo tidak punya.

* * *

Awalnya, Mingyu pikir demikian.

Seminggu berlalu, Mingyu masih baik-baik saja.

Jihoon adalah seseorang yang jauh berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Ia tidak suka basa-basi, dan jarang berbicara juga. Ia adalah anggota kepanitiaan kampus, sama seperti Mingyu, tapi ia punya jabatan yang lebih tinggi yang membuatnya selalu sibuk.

Tidak ada ocehan karena pulang larut.

Tidak ada ocehan karena belum makan.

Awalnya Mingyu berpikir, inilah hubungan yang diinginkannya. Hubungan tanpa mengekang satu sama lain. Urusanmu, milikmu. Urusanku, milikku. Ya, awalnya begitu.

Sampai kemudian Mingyu sadar bahwa terkadang ia akan tersadar dari kegiatannya mengerjakan proposal ketika perutnya melilit sakit. Itu pasti karena _maag_ -nya kambuh, dan ia belum melahap apapun karena lupa.

Wonwoo tidak pernah membiarkan ini terjadi karena ia selalu mengantarkan bekal untuknya, dimanapun ia berada. Atau jika ia dirumah, Wonwoo pasti akan mengantarkan baki berisi nasi dan lauk-pauk lengkap yang siap disantapnya.

Tapi Jihoon tidak seperti Wonwoo.

Ah salah, karena Jihoon bukan Wonwoo.

Ia sibuk dengan kegiatan kampus, mereka jarang bertemu. Meskipun Mingyu tinggal ditempat Jihoon, mereka hanya akan bertemu ketika: a) Jihoon pulang kampus, malam hari, dan ia sangat capek untuk menemani Mingyu dan; b) Pagi hari ketika Mingyu terlalu lelah untuk bangun terlalu pagi karena sibuk begadang dengan tugasnya.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu, Mingyu masih berusaha baik-baik saja.

Jihoon tidak terlalu sibuk karena tugas akhirnya selesai. Mereka pergi keluar dalam suasana musim gugur yang dingin dan mantel yang tebal. Tawa memenuhi ruang nafas mereka. Mingyu rasa, ia lupa tentang bagaimana beda Jihoon dan Wonwoo yang dipikirkannya seminggu lalu.

Tapi kemudian, ia melihat Wonwoo. Diseberang jalan, dengan kap kopi dari kafe favoritnya—favorit mereka berdua. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ada entitas fana yang sejuk memeluk hati Mingyu, anehnya malah membuatnya menghangat. Mingyu mengangkat tangan, bersiap menyapa tetapi berhenti melihat Wonwoo berpaling kemudian membuang kap kopi ke tong sampah didekatnya sebelum berlalu pergi.

Mingyu tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah? Apa sebegitu bejatnya ia dimata Jeon Wonwoo?

Mungkin, iya. Ia bahkan tidak meminta putus baik-baik. Tahu-tahu pergi begitu saja. Wajar saja jika Wonwoo membencinya.

Toh, sekarang ia punya Jihoon. Ia tidak perlu susah-susah memikirkan apakah Wonwoo membencinya atau tidak. Yang penting dia dan Jihoon bahagia, selesai.

Awalnya ia berpikir begitu. Kemudian Jihoon datang setelah menerima telepon dari (yang katanya) saudaranya, memintanya segera pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan, tapi Jihoon bilang tidak apa-apa.

Mingyu harusnya curiga, tapi tidak.

Itu awal dari semua karma yang dilempar balik kearahnya.

* * *

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Jihoon tidak pernah sama lagi.

Ia tiba-tiba saja jadi makin sibuk. Mingyu harusnya maklum, tetapi sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa ada yang salah. Ia tidak mengerti itu apa, jadi ia berulang kali mengabaikannya—menganggapnya itu cuma curiga tak berdasar.

Bosan bergumul sendiri dalam apartemen mereka yang kosong, Mingyu memutuskan untuk cari angin di dekat Sungai Han. Kemudian saat itulah Mingyu sadar dunia kembali berputar.

Ia melihat Jihoon dengan Soonyoung, seorang teman yang dikenalkan Jihoon saat mereka ada di sebuah pesta kecil dipinggir kota.

Tentu bukan masalah jika mereka hanya duduk-duduk sambil ngobrol.

Yang jadi masalah adalah; a) mereka tidak hanya duduk-duduk sambil mengobrol melainkan; b) mereka bergumul dalam ciuman panas.

Mingyu kalap. Ia tidak tahu hasutan setan mana yang ia ikuti, tahu-tahu ia sudah ada diatas Soonyoung dan menonjok pria itu sampai mukanya babak belur. Saking kalapnya, ia menonjok pipi Jihoon yang langsung menamparnya.

Kemudian ketika Jihoon memilih menolong Soonyoung yang ambruk ketimbang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Mingyu, saat itulah pria tinggi itu sadar.

Karma seperti sedang menertawakan nasibnya sekarang.

* * *

Seusai itu, hubungannya dengan Jihoon berakhir. Dengan tidak baik, tentu saja.

Berhari-hari Mingyu tidur di _sauna_ karena tidak punya tempat yang dituju. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa berada dalam satu apartement dengan Jihoon lagi. Dia pasti sudah gila jika melakukannya.

Kemudian Jungkook menawarkannya tempat. Ia dan Senior Taehyung, pacarnya, tinggal dalam satu apartement dan kebetulan mereka punya satu kamar kosong yang bisa Mingyu tempati. Mingyu jelas tidak menolak karena merasa ini kesempatan baik.

Malam Minggu berikutnya, Mingyu pergi ke kafe yang biasa ia kunjungi dengan Wonwoo. Memesan segelas kopi dengan kue stroberi manis sambil memegangi ponselnya dengan perasaan kalut.

Ia merasa harus menghubungi Wonwoo. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Mungkin ia hanya rindu Wonwoo, tapi ia merasa tidak punya muka untuk telefon.

Tapi pada akhirnya ia memencet speed-dial nomor tiga, alias nomor Wonwoo, kemudian terdengar nada sambung lalu _ringtone_ kemunculan _Dart Vader_ dalam serial _Star Wars_.

Mingyu terkekeh. Wonwoo masih dengan ringtone yang sama untuk dirinya.

" _Halo, Ini Wonwoo. Kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan_."

Tapi ia malah mengobrol dengan pesan-suara.

Wonwoo mungkin sibuk. Mingyu berusaha berpikir positif. Tapi bahkan ia sudah mencoba berulang-ulang menghubunginya, tidak ada balasan.

Sambil menghela nafas kesal, Mingyu dengan serampangan menaruh ponselnya diatas meja, menenggak kopinya yang mendingin kemudian dengan rakus memakan kuenya yang terasa aneh.

Pintu kafe berbunyi ketika Mingyu siap beranjak, saat itulah ia melihat Wonwoo.

Dengan pria lain.

Mingyu tidak pernah merasa sesial ini dalam hidupnya.

 ** _SELESAI_**

 ** _A/N :_**

 _Sudah cukup melihat Mingyu tersiksa? Hahaha, aku selalu suka open-ending karena aku selalu tahu satu ending saja tidak akan memuaskan seluruh pembaca._

 _Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana hubungan Meanie setelah itu, aku serahkan semuanya pada imajinasi kalian masing-masing._

 _Senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi! ^ ^_

 _At last, review?_


End file.
